


Amphibian Depths

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: Monkey Island, Psychonauts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: the sequel of Abymtobian beginings, the now old Peebles and his friends





	1. Chapter 1

Years had passed since that final battle against the ultimate lechuck, and he died before doing the ultimate attack, Peebles is now 27 years old, he and his pal: Guybrush had the mis-wonderful idea to visit Chuck evil incorporated after a long time, even they entered to the building, everything was the same.

“So Peebles, you are now the owner of this, right?”

“Actually, no, Bob is now the boss, now i'm getting annoyed of those villains from the sequels that are the sons of the villains from the first movie”.

“why?”

“well…”

(Le flashback)

Kid villain: hahahahaha, as the son/daughter of (insert villain here) now i shall destroy (insert son/daughter of the hero couple) or having a romance with some edginess on it, and how about you.., PB?.

Peebles: i can regenerate my limbs

Kid villain: what an useless ability to be the son of a villain.

Peebles: actually, i'm not, but he treated me like if i was his son.

(end of flashback).

“That’s why i hate them, anyway, where’s bob?”


	2. Through the Door

“i’m here,sorry, i was packing some stuff”.

“Bobby, can we just explore the building, i’m getting bored!”.

so the three began to wander through the evil building, Peebles went to the kitchen to get something on the fridge.  
“I wonder there’s some Jameson...What tha-, slaw?!, bob, don’t you know that i hate slaw!”

While Peebles was ranting, Guybrush and Bob were looking at some newspaper cuts.

“I remember that, the almost apocalypse of ValeDale”.

“Peebles’s now released powers provoked too much trouble. how’s your girlfriend?”.  
“Elaine?..well, we were planning about some protocols in case he returns..”

“that’s great, but...Lechuck died for reals, that can’t be impossible”.

While they were conversating, Peebles found a door, but it had a note sticked to it that said:

“Even i’m dead,  
DO NOT ENTER TO MY ROOM.

Your old man.  
Lechuck”.

Peebles laughed after reading this note.

“This sign can’t stop me because i can’t read!, YO GUYS CHECK THIS OUT!.”.

Guybrush and Bob looked at the Pebbles, who was pointing at the sticky note.

“That’s Lechuck’s room, don’t you even enter in there”.

“Why?”.

“Well Guybrush, Lechuck didn’t want to let anyone to enter in there”.

“You don’t tell me what to do, you sack of bones”.

“He told that in his will”

“Pass me that”.

Peebles look at the note, that it said:

“For my fish boy, i give my evil building to continue my legacy,  
For bob, i dont give nothing to him.  
and one last thing, don't let anyone, enter my room”.

“He’s dead!, he’s not here, lets enter, i mean, i often went there when i was a kiddo in case i had a nightmare”.


	3. The room

Peebles kicked the door, which now it was open, as they entered, they saw a clean bedroom, with a big wardrobe, a tv with a VHS and CD player,a desk with a laptop and a bedside table that contained a photo of a young Peebles.

“Is that his room?”.

“of course it is”  
“Guys, you need to check out this”..

The two saw bob opening the wardrobe, which was filled of suits and cardboard boxes.  
“Let’s check it out this boxes!”

Peebles Grabbed one of the boxes, as he opened it, it was filled with old stuff like some plushies and old magazines, but something make Peebles notice, he grabbed a golden music box.

“Guys,check this out, my old music box!”.

“an old music box?”.

“Yes, i remember listening to its song”.

“Look at this box”.

“you found something, threepguy?”.

Bob and Peeb looked at the box that guybrush found, it was filled with other old magazines and vhs tapes.

“Threepguy, there’s old vhs and…”

Peebs looked at Threepwood and Bob, who were watching an old tape of a young peebles.

“Oh come on!”.

“You were such a cute amphibian, look at you now..”.

“yeah, things changed...saaay, look at this tape!”.

“What’s that?, is that the ring tape?”.

“No.., it says: My personal tape, do not watch it”  
“and?”

“Let’s watch it!”

Peebs rushed towards the vhs player and put the tape, the three were waiting to see what contains.

“is that Lechuck?”

“I mean it’s his human form, and why is he doing the “draw me like one of your french girls” pose in his bed”.  
“This is weird..i don't think was going to hapOH MY GOD AND EVERYTHING THAT THIS HOLY”.

“What are you talking about BobJESUS CHRIST ON A POGO”

“Threepguy, what is happAAAAAAARRRGGGGHHHH”

“TURN THIS OFF,TURN THIS OFF”

“Alright, alright”

Peebs turned off the vhs player and took of that tape so quickly.

“What the hell did we just saw?!”

“I’ve seen the unseen”.

“well, the only thing we had to see is his laptop”

“Why you always had the worst ideas?”

the three compañeros went slowly to the desk to see lechuck’s laptop.  
“I’m scared”

“Peebles, you know about his laptop, right?”

“well”

(Flashback 2):

Lechuck was in his office staring at the window while young peebles was writing in his laptop.

Lechuck: “Oh Lechuck you are so sexy” said Elaine while she was staring at my Awful sexiness, “Yes my darling, you are my only treasure” i said, then we kissed passionately and then we...oh, did i told you about the “birds and the bees”?.

Young peebles: no.

Lechuck: oh..we leave this part of this fanfiction for today..i didn't want to continue because..it’s not for the children… it’s something that the internet people call:”lemons”.

Young peebles: ok.

(End of flashback 2).

“He used me to write his fics about Elaine”

“Gee, he wrote fics?!”

“Yes, i remember reading: My immortal, back in the day”..

“Can we check out this?”.

As they turned off the laptop, they saw that the desktop was filled with files, they were too nervous..

“let’s click this first file...why”.

“it’s filled with fanart!”

“not your ordinary fanart, it’s the one that shouldn't be named”.

“I’ve had enough of this..let’s order a pizza”.


	4. Pizza time

After they were exploring the dark depths, Guybrush and Bob were at the kitchen, while Peebs was staring at the pizza box.

“Guys look at this “

Peebles places two fingers in his forehead and made the pizza slice levitate.

“We stopped an almost apocalypse for this…”  
“i can still remember what happened that day)

(Flashback 3)

Le dramatization:

16 yr old Peebles: so, you didn't tell me that i was used for your psitanium experiments...AND YOU DIDN'T TOLD ME ABOUT THAT!, BUY YOU ALL DIDN’T!

Raz: Peebles, that’s not true.

16 yr old peebles: i can’t believe that whole secret was hidden until know, i know what i must do!.

Raz: Don’t try it.  
16 yr old Peebles: i must kill humanity, including guybrush, with my psyquic powers, i shall be the ruler of the whole world (insert evil laugh here).

What really happened:

16 yr old peebles: so, i had psychic powers..that’s awesome!.

Raz: glad you know that.

16 yr old Peebles: i don’t feel okie dokie after we went to see that psitanium field.

Raz: oh no..

16 yr old Peebles: i think im turning into some sort of axolotl monster who wants to destroy a city.

(end of flashback 3)

“now he uses his psychic abilities to play beer pong and do silly stuff”

“Hey, remember that time when i watched Scooby doo: Pirates ahoy for the first time, man i didn’t know that pirates can be zombies”

“Have you planned something for pirate day,Peebs?”.

“No, but i brought this game:Muppet Treasure island!”.

And after the exploration through the depths of evil, Peebles continued with his normal life as ex-psychonaut and a monster hunter.

The End.


	5. Epilogue

Pirate Day has come to Melee island,everyone was talking like pirate and of course, being a pirate, Guybrush and Bob were at the beach for Peebles.

“Where’s Peebles?, He said that he’s going to come right now”

“Here i am!”.

Guybrush and Bob saw Peebles, who was dressed like Jack Sparrow, standing on a boat, but he falls down in a clumsy way and lands on the sand.

“Peebles, If Lechuck saw you like that, he would be drowning in shame!.

“Shut up Bob”

The End.


End file.
